


Life's Too Short

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death(s), Frozen AU, I'm trying to think of things but I can't find any I'll update, M/M, Multi, but i dont want to upset anyone ever so, though just in the whole first time in forever Joly freaks out about the whole eternal winter thing, tw panic attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please Joly, please just for a few minutes!” A small boy groaned, sitting on top of his half-awake brother, shaking his shoulders wildly.<br/>“Jehan go to sleep.” The older brother Joly, groaned into his pillow, he was only eight years old but he was a grumpy tired eight year old who needed sleep.<br/>His younger brother Jehan on the other hand was wide awake, “But look at the sky, it’s so bright so I feel like playing.”<br/>“Please Jehan, I’m tired.” The older boy spoke through his pillow, turning on his side to hide a smile, his brother falling off the bed from the sudden movement.<br/>Jehan frowned for a split second, looking at his brother he noticed his shoulders shrugged up something he only did when he was smiling. His frown quickly changed to a smile moving towards the side of the bed, looking at the back of his brother’s head..<br/>“Do you want to build a snowman?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frozen Heart

“Keep up ya weenie!” A small pudgy boy called running quickly on the slippery ice pushing a small sled after the rest of the ice men.

“I can’t it’s f-f-f-freezing!” A not much older boy said his teeth chattering, and his face so red his freckles weren’t visible even with the bright aurora above the children.

“We’re going to fall behind if you keep dragging!” The smaller boy called, pushing the sled forwards.

The older boy kept walking, trying to move his feet along. He held his arms close to his body, trying to keep himself from shaking. He sniffed, he was cold tired and frustrated now with the fact that he couldn’t stop shivering. He knew the younger boy would ridicule him for crying, and acting like such a wimp. He stopped walking, sniffing and trying to stop himself from crying. He heard the sound of the sled being pushed against the ice stop, and feet shuffle towards him. He kept his head down wiping his eyes avoiding the younger boys gaze.

“Here” The younger boy spoke.

The older boy looked up to see the younger boy holding out his coat, he shook his head “Bahorel it’s freezing, you can’t just-“

“Oh hush up ya weenie.” The young boy, Bahorel said, “Lean down a bit would ya.”

The older boy complied, leaning down slightly just enough so that the smaller Bahorel could reach up and place the coat on the older boy’s shoulders.

“There, better?” Bahorel asked.

The older boy nodded in response.

“Don’t freeze your butt of Feuilly.”

“Thanks Bahorel.”

 

“Please Joly, please just for a few minutes!” A small boy groaned, sitting on top of his half-awake brother, shaking his shoulders wildly.

“Jehan go to sleep.” The older brother Joly, groaned into his pillow, he was only eight years old but he was a grumpy tired eight year old who needed sleep.

His younger brother Jehan on the other hand was wide awake, “But look at the sky, it’s so bright so I feel like playing.”

“Please Jehan, I’m tired.” The older boy spoke through his pillow, turning on his side to hide a smile, his brother falling off the bed from the sudden movement.

Jehan frowned for a split second, looking at his brother he noticed his shoulders shrugged up something he only did when he was smiling. His frown quickly changed to a smile moving towards the side of the bed, looking at the back of his brother’s head.

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

Joly sat up a bright smile on his face. He threw the covers off, having time to just jump into his slippers before Jehan’s tiny hand pulled him out of their room.

They raced down the stairs, Jehan giggling with delight Joly putting a finger to his lips and shushing his brother warning him to be quiet.

They burst through the ballroom doors, Jehan taking Joly’s other hand pushing them together “Do the magic, please! Do the magic!” He said.

“Alright, alright!” Joly exclaimed, laughing a bit. He bit his lip looking down at his hands, their nurse didn’t like it when he used his powers. It made such a mess for the staff to clean up, they often got in trouble for it.

Joly and Jehan were orphaned royalty. Their mother had grown ill after Jehan’s birth from a disease spreading, their Father falling ill soon after. Their deaths caused the kingdom much grief. Jehan had been much too young to understand, Joly only understanding a small concept of what had happened. Their nurse was the only parental figure they had, but even still they weren’t close with her as a Mother would be her children. They had each other which seemed enough for them.

Joly smiled, forming a small sphere of energy between his hands. He smiled seeing his brother’s eyes widen at the sight. He tossed it up into the air, it dissolving into a light snowfall.

Jehan gushed seeing the snow, reaching up and jumping to catch the endlessly falling snowflakes.

Joly laughed seeing his brother’s antics before stomping his foot onto the floor, creating a new layer of ice.

Jehan had jumped from a wooden floor, and landed on a new ice one slipping and falling onto his back in a fit of giggles.

Joly giggled as well, the two of them enjoying a good laugh before both stopped to catch their breath. He offered a hand to Jehan who had sat up, “Come on, let’s build that snowman.”

Together they rolled a large snowball for the base, Joly working on the middle while Jehan worked on the head. They pushed all the parts together, standing back and looking at their work.

“It’s all wrong, the anatomy is off and-” Joly glanced over at his brother who didn’t seem to be paying attention. Joly paused before moving to the snowman, grabbing it’s arms and speaking in a funny voice “Hi Jehan! My name’s Courfeyrac and I like warm hugs!”

Jehan turned, giggling when he saw Joly running over and hugging the snowman.

Jehan had climbed up one of the snow hills that had formed. “Catch me Joly!” He called jumping from the hill.

Joly giggled, shooting a snow hill for Jehan to softly land on.

Jehan jumped again and again, the snow hills getting higher and Jehan jumping faster.

“Jehan, wait! Slow down!” Joly called, barely keeping up with his energetic younger brother.

Jehan giggled, not really hearing Joly having too much fun to care.

“Jehan I can’t-” Joly said, his feet slipping beneath him falling back onto the ice, keeping his head from hitting with his shoulders.

Jehan had jumped, not paying attention to Joly’s protest.

In a panic Joly jumped forwards, trying to shoot a snow hill for Jehan to land on, though Jehan had already started to fall, the magic hitting his head. Jehan fell to the ground limp, landing and skidding across the ice.

“Jehan!” Joly called scrambling towards his brother, he tentatively touched Jehan’s shoulder. He sat down, lifting his brother gently, cradling his cold in his arms. He sniffed a bit before starting to cry out for the staff or their nurse, ice forming around him, freezing the floor and walls.

The door burst open their nurse rushing in, taking in the scene around her.

Joly sniffed looking at her holding Jehan close to him, “I-I didn’t mean to.”

 

The group of ice workers that Bahorel and Feuilly had been with was long gone. Bahorel and Feuilly walked along, they had a general idea of where they were going, though Feuilly had the feeling they were lost. He didn’t remember a forest before.

“I think we’re lost.” Feuilly said.

“Well I think we’re-” Bahorel was cut off by a sled racing past them, a trail of frost behind them.

“What was that?” Feuilly asked frozen by fear in place.

“Never mind that, look at this.” Bahorel said, looking at the frosty grass.

Feuilly examined it next to Bahorel, “That’s impossible.” He said quietly.

“Possible!” Bahorel chirped, “Come on!” He said pushing their sled along the new trail of frosted grass.

 

“Valjean! Please Valjean I need your help!” The nurse called running out of the sleigh, cradling Jehan in her arms with Joly at her side.

Feuilly and Bahorel pushed their sled behind a few rocks, ducking down behind them watching the scene before them.

The rocks began to shake and move, Joly moved closer to his nurse frightened. A larger rock rolled towards them before it stood up in a blink of an eye the rocks had formed leg and arms, with faces and mossy backs with strange necklaces.

“Wow.” Bahorel whispered to Feuilly, before the rock they were hiding behind started to shake as well, legs and arms appearing. The troll promptly shushed them before pausing, “Awe you’re cute.” She giggled quietly.

The larger older looking troll spoke with a concerned look on his face, “Fantine, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“Joly and Jehan, the princes, they were playing when Joly hit Jehan in the head with ice.” She said kneeling down showing Valjean the young prince.

Valjean looked at Joly, “Born with the powers or cursed?” He asked.

“Born.”

Valjean hummed in response, looking at an out of place white streak of hair that had appeared in the strawberry blonde locks. He placed a gentle hand on Jehan’s head, “I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of it.” He said before looking at Joly who was looking miserable, “Don’t worry, I’ll leave the fun.” He said with a warm smile.

“S-so Jehan won’t know I have powers?” Joly asked.

“Yes, and it would be best to keep it that way. Your powers are beautiful and growing, but they are also dangerous. Try your best to control them if not for your sake then your brothers.” Valjean said.

“We will.” The nurse Fantine spoke, “We’ll protect both of them, and he’ll learn to control them.” She said.

“I trust you will Fantine.” Valjean said.

They bid farewell to the trolls, getting back in their sleigh and heading back to their castle “Joly, no one must ever know of this.” Fantine warned.

Joly nodded his head and stared at his feet.

Valjean sighed ready to return into a rock when he heard someone call.

 “Papa, papa!”

He turned to see a younger troll, with two human boys at her side. “Cosette what is the meaning of this?” He asked glancing at the children.

“Papa, may I keep them?”


	2. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re your brother’s suitors.” Musichetta explained.  
> “Suitors?” Jehan asked.  
> “We’re going to try and win your brothers affection.” Bossuet said.  
> “Eventually when we’re older, one of us will have his hand in marriage.” Musichetta said.  
> “That sounds romantic.” Jehan smiled, “Will I ever have suitors?” He asked.  
> Musichetta hummed thinking, “I don’t think so, I mean Joly will be ruling the kingdom one day, which is why he needs to have a betrothed like me or Bossuet to help him since he’ll be younger then most kings, but there’s no stopping you from getting betrothed.” She said.  
> Jehan thought about this for awhile, “I’m going to get married one day.” He announced.  
> The two older children laughed, “I’m sure you will.” Musichetta said finishing braiding Jehan’s hair.

Jehan woke up early the next morning, he noticed that Joly wasn’t in bed which wasn't too unusual. Joly had always been an early riser. He spent his time alone examining the new streak of white in his hair. The door opened suddenly, Fantine and a few other staff members walking in.

“Fantine, Fantine look!” Jehan said running to her excited, showing her the hair.

Fantine glanced at the other staff members, “Oh yes look at that.” She said smiling nervously.

“It looks just like Joly’s!” Jehan said excitedly holding up the strands of hair.

“Yes just like Joly’s.” Fantine said leaning down to Jehan’s level.

“Do you think the rest of it will change?” Jehan asked curiously, he liked his hair but he wouldn’t mind at all looking like Joly, “I want to look just like him!” He announced.

Fantine stood up almost looking guilty, “I’m not sure dear.” She said, “Why don’t you go downstairs for some breakfast, I’m sure you’re hungry.” She said.

Jehan nodded, rushing out of his room and down the stairs almost tripping a few times. He sat down, the staff bringing him breakfast. He ate quickly, eager to show Joly his hair. He pushed his plate forwards, “Done!” He said jumping from his chair and running for his room. He raced up the stairs, but stopped when he saw the staff moving furniture and toys, _Joly’s_ furniture and toys from their room.

“What are you doing?” He called running towards a staff member who was holding Joly’s books grabbing his leg “Those are Joly’s put them back!”

“Prince Jehan, Prince Jehan please let go.” The staff member said trying to shake him off his leg.

“No! Why are you taking them? Put them back!” Jehan yelled to the staff, starting to cry “Those are his favorite books! Stop it!”

Fantine quickly appeared, picking up Jehan from the staff members leg. She hushed and rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down.

“What are they doing?” He asked sniffing wiping tears from his eyes.

“Joly is a big boy now, and he needs his own room.” Fantine said trying to explain it as simply as she could.

“B-but we’ve always shared a room, I don’t want to sleep alone.” Jehan said his lip quivering.

“Well, you’re a big boy too now Jehan. If you really can’t sleep then I can sit with you until you do.” Fantine said.

“But I want Joly.”

 

The first day Joly and Jehan had separate rooms Jehan knocked on the door. “Joly! Let’s go play!” He called.

“No.”

“Come on, there’s so much snow outside and I want to show you my hair! We could go ice skating or a snow ball fight you always win those!” Jehan said trying to pear through the key hole of the door.

“Jehan no, go play by yourself.” Joly said, he didn’t sound happy like he usually did when Jehan offered to play.

Jehan’s shoulders slumped, walking back to his room before smiling and running back to the door leaning against it, “Do you want to build a snowman?” He asked excitedly.

“I said go away Jehan!” Joly snapped back.

Jehan flinched away from the door, clearly hurt. Joly rarely raised his voice at anyone, let alone Jehan. “Okay bye.” He said going back to his room.

 

As Joly made the move to his new room, Jehan adapted but found himself lonely most of the time. Fantine was busy arranging who knows what, the gates had closed for some reason, and Joly stayed locked up in his room. Jehan wondered if Joly had done something and gotten in trouble and was upset about it, but everything seemed fine with him. They would eat meals at different times, never staying in the same room for long, Joly always making an escape back to his room. Jehan would often catch Joly in the hallways outside his room, but the older boy would quickly go to his room closing the door.

This kept up for four years, until spring came and Fantine brought people from overseas into the castle to see Joly. Two children the same age as Joly named Bossuet and Musichetta. Both of the children grew close to the new additions to the kingdom

“Who are you anyways two anyways?” Jehan asked lying in Musichetta’s lap as she braided his long hair into two neat braids.

Bossuet laughed “You’re being silly you know our names.”

“I know I know, but why are you here? Why now I mean-”

“Ah.” Musichetta said, “I understand.” She said.

Bossuet looked at her confused, waiting for the answer as Jehan did.

“We’re your brother’s suitors.” Musichetta explained.

 “Suitors?” Jehan asked.

“We’re going to try and win your brothers affection.” Bossuet said.

“Eventually when we’re older, one of us will have his hand in marriage.” Musichetta said.

 “That sounds romantic.” Jehan smiled, “Will I ever have suitors?” He asked.

Musichetta hummed thinking, “I don’t think so, I mean Joly will be ruling the kingdom one day, which is why he needs to have a betrothed like me or Bossuet to help him since he’ll be younger then most kings, but there’s no stopping you from getting betrothed.” She said.

Jehan thought about this for awhile, “I’m going to get married one day.” He announced.

The two older children laughed, “I’m sure you will.” Musichetta said finishing braiding Jehan’s hair.

Jehan rolled onto his stomach, he looked at Bossuet “I have another question.” He said, “How come you’re bald?” He asked.

Bossuet turned red as Musichetta giggled at the peculiar question, “Ah well, bad luck I suppose.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

“He’s just as handsome without hair.” Musichetta said, “I’m sure Joly won’t mind if Bossuet wins his hand.” She said twirling her own long locks.

“Though it doesn’t stop me from being jealous of your exotic locks.” Bossuet said tousling Jehan’s hair.

Musichetta playfully slapped Bossuet’s hand, “You’ve messed it up!” She laughed looking at Jehan’s now messy braids, undoing them and redoing them.

 

“The gloves will help.” Fantine said kneeling down to the twelve year old, helping him put on the white gloves. She held his hands gently, “Conceal it.”

“Don’t feel it.” Joly said looking at his hands nervously.

“Don’t let it show.” They said together.

“What about Bossuet and Musichetta?” Joly asked.

“What about them?”

“I-If I’m going to marry one of them, shouldn’t they know about...” Joly said gesturing to his hands.

Fantine paused, “I suppose they should, some day you will tell your betrothed.” She said.

Joly nodded, “And what about Jehan-”

“Jehan mustn’t know Joly, it’s too dangerous you know that.” Fantine said shaking her head.

Joly nodded, he did know that but he desperately missed his brother though the thought that one day Musichetta or Bossuet would be able to provide a true comfort was promising to him. He had been so alone until Fantine introduced them. They both knew it was a risk, but Joly promised to keep everything under control. They were both perfect, he couldn’t imagine one day having to marry just one of them.

 

Winter came much faster then the brothers liking. Losing their new company upset both of them. Jehan spent winter on the floor of the ballroom or gazing at paintings. Joly spent it as usual, locked in his room but now without the comfort of their company.

Jehan knocked on Joly’s door, it had been awhile since he knocked spending most of his time with Musichetta and Bossuet or Fantine, but now they were gone and Fantine was never feeling well or up to playing.

“Joly? I know it’s a bit cold outside but do you want to play?” Jehan asked, “We could stay inside and run through the halls, it feels like the ballroom is growing!” He said, “I’m kind of lonely, Fantine’s been sick and Bossuet and ‘Chetta went home. We could just sit and talk, we could build a snowman?” Jehan suggested.

There was no response this time, just silence. Disappointed Jehan went to his room taking a nap.

 

It felt like a lifetime but spring finally came back though it was not a good time for the two princes. As the weather grew warmer, Fantine seemed to be getting more and more ill. She was relieved of her duties in the castle as the prince’s nurse, but she remained in the castle to recover. To everyone’s dismay her condition grew worse and worse until she peacefully died. Her funeral was small being a simple nurse, the kingdom did not mourn for her most of the kingdom didn’t even know she had passed. Jehan was devastated, though somehow when he needed them Musichetta and Bossuet were there to comfort him. He wasn’t sure how they managed to take care of both him and Joly but he was grateful, almost positive that his brother was hurting just as much as he was.

Joly had tried to mourn alone at first, he hid in his room losing control over his powers feeling more alone then ever. It had started to snow heavily in his room and ice climbed up the wall covering the windows. He held himself close, wrapping in a ball in the corner.

There was a soft knock at the door, “Jehan please go away.” He whispered his voice raw and throat sore from crying.

“It’s not Jehan.” Came Bossuet’s gentle voice.

Joly looked up towards the door, “Bossuet, just go please.”

“Are you indecent?” Came Musichetta’s voice.

“N-no I just-”

“Then I’m coming in.” She said.

Joly heard a soft protest from Bossuet before the door opened. The two suitors stood in awe looking around the room. They looked to Joly in the corner before moving towards him closing the door behind them deciding that an explanation wasn’t needed right now. Joly was more important. They tentatively touched his shoulder before hugging him close, comforting him as best they could.

 

Musichetta and Bossuet eventually did get an explanation, a full one.

 “And Jehan doesn’t know?” Bossuet asked.

Joly shook his head.

“And the gloves?” Musichetta asked.

“I wear them to keep it under control, so no one finds out about it.” Joly said looking down at his hands.

Musichetta and Bossuet exchanged a look.

Musichetta moved closer to Joly taking his hands, “Maybe, we could help you keep it under control but we took them off.” She said slowly removing the gloves, Bossuet taking them, before Musichetta held Joly’s hands with a smile.

Joly’s hands shook nervous about not wearing the gloves, they had started to become a comfort for him. He looked at Musichetta and Bossuet who wore reassuring gentle smiles. He smiled a bit as well before noticing a hint of pain on Musichetta’s face. He looked down, seeing that he had started to freeze Musichetta’s hands.

He quickly pulled his hands away, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” He said moving away from her.

“Joly it’s fine, I’m fine.” Musichetta said.

“Please just give me the gloves back.”

“Joly-” Bossuet started.

“Please.” Joly said holding his hand out for the gloves.

Bossuet slowly walked towards Joly handing him the gloves.

Joly quickly pulled them on holding his hands, “Are you okay?” He asked still keeping his distance.

“Joly I’m fine.” Musichetta said as she and Bossuet moved towards him.

“I’m sorry I know you want to help, I just don’t want to hurt you.” Joly said.

“Maybe, we can work on it in moderation?” Bossuet said, slowly taking Joly’s gloved hand.

“Moderation?”

Bossuet nodded, “We can practice.”

“Practice? Bossuet I don’t think it’s-”

“Joly we can help you.” Bossuet said with a smile.

“I don’t want to hurt you, either of you.” Joly said pulling his hand away stepping back.

“Joly you won’t hurt us-” Musichetta started.

“I almost hurt you just now didn’t I?” Joly said panicked, “What’s to stop me from hurting you again? Then you’ll be frightened or angry, and you’ll leave me and I’ll be alone, or you’ll tell people about my secret and they’ll come after me and-” 

“You won’t hurt us,” Musichetta said again moving towards Joly, “And we won’t leave you.” She said her tone gentle.

“We won’t tell anyone, and if they find out we’ll stand by you.” Bossuet said, “We always will Joly.” He said holding out his hand.

Joly paused, before taking Bossuet’s hand. Musichetta held hers out for him as well, he reluctantly took it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Joly said quietly.

“It’s alright I promise, we can work this out together.” Musichetta said.

 

Two more winters passed and they all grew closer as time went on. Jehan was now thirteen years old, while Joly was sixteen going on seventeen. Jehan lived for the Spring to Autumn, when Bossuet and Musichetta stayed with them. He was still alone during the Winter, and couldn’t help but be jealous of the two suitors. Had he done something wrong to make Joly hate him? He was so young then though couldn’t he of been forgiven by now? Those were the recurring thoughts that were left with Jehan during the cold months. His only true friends were Musichetta and Bossuet and the paintings on the walls the odd winter.

He had been looking for Bossuet and Musichetta, they couldn’t be off with Joly he had ‘crown prince’ duties to attend to this afternoon, so he got Bossuet and Musichetta all to himself. He looked through the hallways and in the dining room. After searching for what felt like forever he realized what room he missed, almost hitting his forehead for being so foolish. He slowly opened the ballroom door, peering in. As expected Musichetta and Bossuet were found together, what Jehan did not expect was that they would be wrapped around each other kissing all over the other’s face and sometimes neck. Jehan froze unable to say anything and couldn’t help but feel betrayed.

It took a few moments before Musichetta finally noticed him standing in the doorway, “Jehan-” She started but Jehan had ran away before she could continue.

“Jehan wait!” He heard Bossuet call after him. He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t understand. He wasn’t going to marry either of them, and Joly had given him the cold shoulder since they were young he wasn’t sure why he was so upset but he was. He felt someone who turned out to be Musichetta grab his arm to stop him.

Jehan turned around trying to remove Musichetta’s hand “How could you?” He asked.

Musichetta let go of Jehan looking at Bossuet.

“How could you do that to him? One of you are going to be married to him in a few years!” Jehan yelled.

“Jehan, we both love Joly very much.” Bossuet said.

“Then why?” Jehan asked still upset and confused.

“We love each other too, and Joly loves us both as well.” Musichetta said.

 Jehan was silent unsure what to say.

“We don’t expect you to understand, we didn’t for awhile.” Bossuet said with a smile, “But we’re happy like this, and we’d never hurt your brother, we promise.” He said.

It took a bit more explaining and reassuring but Jehan eventually understood. He found it sweet as well though he wasn’t sure what would happen when Joly had to marry. Could they have two kings and a queen on the throne, Jehan wasn’t sure if it was possible but Joly would be king? Jehan apologized for overreacting, there was a long warm hug that only ended when Bossuet and Musichetta went to Joly’s room after finding out he was back.

 

Jehan was now fourteen though nothing had changed from a year ago except he saw less and less of Bossuet and Musichetta. The moments he had with them he cherished.

“Do you think I’ll ever be like you?” Jehan asked his head on Musichetta’s lap, Bossuet on the other side of Musichetta his head on her shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“Be a suitor.” Jehan said.

Musichetta thought, “It’s a possibility, you are a prince after all.” She said playing with his long hair.

“I often forget.” Jehan said, he was just the kingdoms spare in case something happened to Joly and it showed quite clearly, “If I am do you think I’ll be lucky?” He asked, “Find love with them.”

Musichetta thought again, “Maybe, I wouldn’t want to get your hopes up but there is a chance.”

“I’ve got another question if you don’t mind answering.” Jehan said.

“We’re quite curious today aren’t we?” Bossuet said with a laugh.

“Does Joly hate me?” Jehan asked swallowing.

“Hate you?” Bossuet asked.

“How can you say that Jehan?” Musichetta asked, “Joly loves you very much.” She said.

“He’s got an odd way of showing it.” Jehan said.

“Joly only has your best interests in mind.” Bossuet said, “Someday you’ll understand.”

Jehan sniffed a sad laugh but didn’t respond otherwise. He had a hard time believing that as much as he’d like to. Joly neglected him and shut him out, how exactly was that in Jehan’s best interest? How could that possibly be showing affection? Those were added to the list of questions he tried to figure out during the winter.

 

“I’ll see you once the ice thaws.” Jehan said hugging them both tightly with a smile, “Promise to come as soon as you can.”

Bossuet laughed, “We promise.”

“Do you really have to go?” Joly asked looking out the window of his room. He always dreaded the time when Musichetta and Bossuet had to leave. He only kept going during the cold seasons knowing that they would return as soon as the ice thawed. 

“We’ll be back as soon as the winter ends.” Musichetta said, “We promise.” She said kissing his cheek, Bossuet doing the same.

The three of them walked downstairs, Jehan bowing as they passed. Joly stopped by the door bowing to them as two guards escorted them to the docks. They suitors left Joly turned walking quickly up the stairs back to his room before Jehan could say a word. Jehan sighed but had gotten used to it now, walking up to his room slowly greeting the paintings in the hallway as he went.

 

They had gotten word just a week after it happened. A storm had wiped out Bossuet and Musichetta’s ship, there were no known survivors, no bodies to bury. There was a memorial for the entire kingdom though Joly would not leave his room so Jehan attended alone. Jehan walked alone up the stairs afterwards, pulling his black cloak around him for a small comfort. He knocked on Joly’s door, it had been ages since the last time he knocked. Fear of silence, fear of rejection and neglect.

“Joly, Joly please.” Jehan said quietly, “Please I know you’re in there.”

There was silence on the other side, though Joly was leaning up against the door listening to his brother’s voice.

“I’m not asking you to come out but, but please let me in.” Jehan begged feeling tears fall down his cheeks. “It’s just you and me now, I don’t know what we’re going to do.” He said sitting down his back against the door. He buried his head into his knees.

On the other side of the door Joly sat against the door. He had cried and cried until he couldn’t anymore. His room was covered in ice and snow had already started to pile up around the room. He sat closing his eyes. He was alone again. They promised they would be back. They promised never to leave him, that they would work it out together. Jehan was right outside the door, and they both needed each other right now. He couldn’t bring himself to open the door after all this time, why couldn’t he open the door? Why was he alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really long, but I couldn't decide whether to cut it and there was really no good place (or a place that I wanted to cut it) so it's a long one. (They won't all be this long sorry!)


	3. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me Sire?”   
> Jehan sat up abruptly still half asleep. His hair stuck out like a wild bird’s nest tangled all over the place. He pulled some hair from his mouth that had fallen while he was asleep.   
> “Sire?”   
> “Yeah?” Jehan asked through a loud yawn.  
> “I’m sorry to wake you sire I-”  
> “No no it’s alright,” Jehan reassured, “I’ve been up for hours.” He said, his eyes slowly closing his head starting to droop.   
> “Uh Sire?”   
> Jehan snorted awake, “Yes yes, what is it?” He asked trying to stay awake barley managing.  
> “The gates will be opening soon, it’s time to get ready.” The servant spoke from behind the door.  
> “Ready?” Jehan asked, “Ready for what?” He asked rubbing his eyes yawning loudly again.  
> The was a small sigh from behind the door, “…Your brothers coronation?” The servant offered.  
> “Brothers correlation…” Jehan said almost falling asleep again before pausing snapping awake with a gasp. “It’s coronation day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's really late but I felt horrible for not updating, made one small change to Chapter 2 and this one is going to have a lot of errors that I will regret posting.

“Excuse me Sire?”

Jehan sat up abruptly still half asleep. His hair stuck out like a wild bird’s nest tangled all over the place. He pulled some hair from his mouth that had fallen while he was asleep.

“Sire?”

“Yeah?” Jehan asked through a loud yawn.

“I’m sorry to wake you sire I-”

“No no it’s alright,” Jehan reassured, “I’ve been up for hours.” He said, his eyes slowly closing his head starting to droop.

“Uh Sire?”

Jehan snorted awake, “Yes yes, what is it?” He asked trying to stay awake barley managing.

“The gates will be opening soon, it’s time to get ready.” The servant spoke from behind the door.

“Ready?” Jehan asked, “Ready for what?” He asked rubbing his eyes yawning loudly again.

The was a small sigh from behind the door, “…Your brothers coronation?” The servant offered.

“Brothers correlation…” Jehan said almost falling asleep again before pausing snapping awake with a gasp. “It’s coronation day!” He exclaimed throwing off the covers quickly jumping out of bed. He stripped out of his pajamas grabbing the outfit he had set out for his brother’s coronation. He grabbing his hairbrush brushing his hair quickly before a servant came in to fix it up for him. When the servant girl was finished Jehan smiled thanking her, grabbing her hands and spinning her around “It’s coronation day!” He said running out into the halls.

 

Joly had been awake for hours. He had been dreading this day for as long as he could remember. He had tried to keep his cool, he’d practiced a few times but without them it was useless. It had been just about three years since the storm that killed his best friends. He kept his face in his gloved hands taking deep breaths trying to keep himself calm. He stood up moving over to his dresser where the coronation ornaments lay. He walked to his dresser slowly taking off his gloves picking up a spare candle stick and powder box, taking a deep breath. A moment passed before ice crawled up the ornaments from his hands, quickly he set them down pulling his gloves back on with a sigh “It’s just for today.” He mumbled to himself.

 

“And I know it’s only for today, but that just makes me more anxious!” Jehan explained to a staff member who helping arrange the ballroom, dusting arranging tables and chairs straightening paintings along with numerous other tasks.

“Prince Jehan, perhaps you should go make sure the garden is in order?” Another servant suggested cutting off Jehan’s ramblings.

Jehan paused before smiling, “That’s a great idea!” He said, swinging open the large ballroom doors and running out to the gardens.

The two staff members looked at each other, the prince was obviously in a good mood but they had never seen him so giddy.

Jehan entered the garden, it looked pristine as usual. He exchanged a few quick words with the gardener before being advised to take a breather and not to tire himself out before the ball even started. Jehan took the gardeners advice, and lay down on his back into the lush grass.

“Try not to fuss up your hair or suit, god knows who’d have my head if you did.”

“I promise.” Jehan said softly.

The gardener left the young prince to himself. Jehan stared at the clear sky before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, taking in the scent of the garden. He only had one shot at this. He couldn’t mess it up. Tonight was the night, he would make friends, and he would laugh and eat with them, they would become the best of friends in the spur of the moment. He wouldn’t be alone tonight or any night after this. He would invite his new friends to spend every moment with him after tonight, maybe he would even end up falling in love with one of them though he wouldn’t get his hopes up. Prince Charming’s don’t appear out of nowhere.

 

“Sire?” A quiet voice spoke out of nowhere. When Jehan opened his eyes the gardener was standing over him.

“Yes?” Jehan asked quietly.

“I believe you dozed off for a moment, they’re about to open the gates.” The gardener informed.

Jehan sat up quickly, “Are they?” He asked.

“They are indeed.” The gardener said with a fond smile.

Jehan quickly stood up, “Thank you!” He said running towards the main gate.

 

Joly was standing at the top of the stairs, he looked down at the guards opening the front doors and walking out to the gate waiting for Joly to instruct them to open it. Jehan ran into view, standing nearby waiting for the guards to open the gates. He took a deep breath to calm himself, rubbing his hands together before placing them firmly at his side “Open the gates.” He instructed.

The guards obeyed opening the large gates, letting people swarm into the castle. Jehan bolted the moment the space between the gates was large enough for him. He pushed against the people coming through the gates smiling and greeting as many as he could.

Jehan sprung down the steps to the docks, skipping every few step almost tripping a few times. The sea air felt refreshing as he breathed it in. He gazed at the sea, ships were coming in from every direction. He ran along the docks, towards where one of the boats was docking. Adrenaline running through him he ran until he was knocked over, by something large and solid.

Jehan stumbled back, his foot landing in a bucket unbalancing him and toppling him onto his back landing in a small rowboat. The boat began to tip backwards towards the water, when a large hoof stomped down to stop it from falling any further, bumping Jehan up and down again some wet seaweed splashing on his head.

“Hey!” Jehan groaned sounding irritated, peeling the seaweed off his forehead.

“I’m so sorry are you hurt?” A voice said, Jehan looked up to see a man with dark hair and a slender pale that was laced with an innocent concern for the young prince.  

Jehan blinked before clearing his throat trying to find his voice, “N-no no I’m okay.” He said sitting up slightly.

“Are you sure?” The dark haired man asked getting off his horse stepping onto the rowboat carefully.

“Yeah, I just-I wasn’t looking where I was going but I’m great, really great.” Jehan said with a smile.

The dark haired man smiled, “Thank goodness.” He said holding out his hand to help Jehan up.

Jehan paused but only for a second before smiling and taking his hand. They looked at each other silently for a moment as the man helped Jehan rise to his feet. He blinked before snapping out of his small daze, “Oh, Prince Montparnasse of the Southern Isles.” He said with a small bow.

Jehan smiled following suit with a small bow, “Prince Jean of Arendelle.”

“Prince?” The man, Prince Montparnasse asked for a second before his eye widened, quickly kneeling down “My lord.” He said keeping his head down.

His horse followed his prince’s lead kneeling it’s head lifting it’s leg a bit, the boat tipping back sending Montparnasse forwards and Jehan back until Montparnasse was directly over top of the younger prince. The two royals laughed nervously inching away from each other. Montparnasse horse realized and stomped his hoof down again sending Montparnasse flying back and Jehan flying forwards landing on top of him.

Jehan quickly got up, Montparnasse following, “I’d like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince of Arendelle with my horse, and for every second after.”

“No no it’s fine really, I mean I’m not _that_ prince.” Jehan said stepping off the boat, “I mean, if you hit my brother Joly it would be well,” He said making odd hand gestures, “Lucky you it’s well, just me.” He said.

“Just you?” Montparnasse asked.

Jehan smiled blushing slightly. The two princes found themselves silently admiring each other again, they were only cut off by the sounds of bells chiming from the palace.

Jehan gasped slightly, “The coronation.” He said backing up into a pole before quickly turning around racing back down the docks. He stopped quickly racing back down to where Montparnasse stood, “I have to go, I better go-” He said turning and running again, though once more returning quickly “Bye.” He said giving a little wave before truly running off to the palace.

Montparnasse gave a small wave back with a smile, his horse doing the same letting the boat tip back tossing Montparnasse into the water. He quickly resurfaced under the boat, lifting it to see Jehan running off. He smiled fondly as the young prince left, this would be a fun trip after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen AU wow! I've been planning this out for a hell of a long time but I just couldn't write it.
> 
> Also you should check out http://archiveofourown.org/works/1291873/chapters/2678980 THIS FROZEN AU, because I have a strong lack of Combeferre (and Enjolras and Grantaire but whatever) in this fic.


End file.
